100 momentos para Shizune
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Viñetas, drabbles y one-shots protagonizados por Shizune. Diferentes parejas. Diferentes universos alternos. Las advertencias estarán incluidas en su respectivo capítulo. Capítulo 2; Negro, Drabble Kankuro/Shizune. Post Epílogo.
1. Como manecillas de reloj, (Sasuke)

**100 momentos para Shizune**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y yo sólo los utilizo para entretener.**

 **Resumen: Viñetas, drabbles y one-shots protagonizados por Shizune. Diferentes parejas. Diferentes universos alternos. Las advertencias estarán incluidas en su respectivo capítulo.**

 **Pareja: Shizune/Sasuke.**

 **Advertencias: Universo Alterno.**

 **Palabras: 597, según el contador de Fanfiction**

* * *

Shizune no estaba acostumbrada a perderse en las ciudades. Por lo general tenía un buen sentido de la orientación y confiaba en que las calles de Konoha no hubieran cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que ella y Tsunade habían estado en aquella ciudad. Lamentablemente no llevaba ningún tipo de mapa consigo y había olvidado su reloj en el apartamento.

Lanzó un suspiro resignada, quejándose de Tsunade en su mente por haberse negado a visitar a un nuevo paciente a domicilio.

Estaba a punto de perder la cabeza cuando chocó con un muchacho. Se giró hacia él para disculparse, y por inercia él se inclinó para sujetar su bolso, que había caído al suelo.

—¡Lo siento tanto!

El muchacho, que poseía unos peculiares ojos oscuros se limitó a no responder y simplemente le tendió la bolsa. Shizune la aceptó, afirmando con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento al joven.

—Disculpe la molestia, estoy buscando un edificio departamental y me encuentro un poco perdida. —aclaró Shizune, mirando a ambos lados, notando que seguía rodeada de gente ocupada, con tanta prisa como ella. —¿Podrías decirme qué hora es?

Una pequeña mueca invadió el rostro del joven, aunque no sabría describir si era por disgusto o burla. Nuevamente, limitó la interacción entre ambos y señaló significativamente una estructura enorme detrás de Shizune con su dedo índice. Era un reloj que marcaba ante ella los minutos que faltaban para que llegara impuntual a su cita médica.

—¡Voy demasiado tarde! —se quejó, palmeándose el rostro. —Y con lo estricta que es la familia Uchiha.

Se hizo un pesado silencio entre ella y el extraño. Shizune murmuró unas palabras de despedida al muchacho de ojos profundos, pero este la detuvo de la manga de su uniforme a tiempo.

—¿Eres la enfermera que la señora Tsunade ha enviado para Itachi?— inquirió. Shizune afirmó con la cabeza, intrigada esta vez. Sasuke negó con la cabeza, soltando su manga. —Soy su hermano. Ven, te llevaré con él.

Una pequeña luz de esperanza iluminó el rostro de Shizune, y fue guiada por el hermano menor de Itachi sin que este se molestara en presentaciones. Shizune se mantuvo en silencio por respeto, su instinto le decía que aquel joven no era propenso a entablar largas conversaciones. En tan sólo un par de minutos llegaron a un departamento ostentoso. Su acompañante sacó unas llaves del bolsillo en su chaqueta para abrir la puerta y permitirle pasar.

—¡Itachi, he vuelto! —llamó, nada más ingresar. Shizune pudo observar a que el interior era más elegante y espacioso de lo que el exterior presumía. Desde la sala se levantó un hombre con aspecto enfermizo y ojeras pronunciadas.

—Creí que no regresarías en un rato, Sasuke.

El hermano menor sonrió, colgando su chaqueta en un perchero.

—Me he encontrado con la enfermera que envió Tsunade.

Shizune, que se había mantenido callada hasta el momento, se sobresaltó y le ofreció la mano al hermano mayor de los Uchiha.

—Shizune Kato, a sus servicios. ¿Está listo para su chequeo, señor Uchiha?

Itachi le regaló una sonrisa amable a la enfermera y asintió, señalando la parte de arriba del departamento.

—Por supuesto. Acompáñeme, por favor.

Ella estuvo a punto de seguirlo, pero antes de hacerlo se giró hacia el hermano menor. Shizune le sonrió, haciendo una reverencia educada pese a saber que él era menor que él.

—Te agradezco mucho la ayuda, Sasuke.

El calor invadió las mejillas del muchacho, que se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la cocina sin corresponder a sus palabras. Aunque en su rostro normalmente serio portaba ahora una sonrisa.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¡Espero que les haya gustado este drabble!**

 **Si te gustó, deja rw. Si no te gustó, deja rw.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	2. Negro, (Kankuro)

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Resumen: Viñetas, drabbles y one-shots protagonizados por Shizune. Diferentes parejas. Diferentes universos alternos. Las advertencias estarán incluidas en su respectivo capítulo.**

 **Advertencia: Este Fanfic participa en el reto "Nuestro amor es tan…" del reto en la página Es de Fanfics. Decidí escoger el color negro (elegancia, misterio, conservador). Post epílogo. Pareja fanon Kankuro/Shizune**

* * *

Kankuro estaba acostumbrado a fungir como guardia del Kazekage. Dicho puesto, involucraba acompañarlo cuando tenía compromisos en aldeas vecinas a los que asistir, y la Aldea de la Hoja era la que más solían visitar desde hacía tiempo, incluso poco antes de que la guerra explotara contra los Akatsuki y su creador.

En ese momento tenían aún mayores motivos para visitar aquel lugar. Naruto, que ahora tenía el mismo puesto que Gaara como líder de su respectiva aldea, siempre los recibía con los brazos abiertos. El sobrino de ambos, Shikadai, también era una razón de peso para no distanciarse demasiado.

Y para el hermano medio de los de la arena, había una persona extra a la que solía visitar cada vez que tenía algo de tiempo libre. Era la asistente del actual Hokage, y que también había servido a dos antecesores de este.

—Hey, ¿me extrañaste?

Shizune había anticipado la intrusión del soldado de la arena en su modesto apartamento. Era una costumbre que había adquirido con las citas esporádicas que habían tenido y al menos agradecía que fuera lo suficientemente cortés para esperarla afuera de este. Al menos así no invadía por completo su propiedad.

—Vienes cada seis meses y siempre estoy hasta el tope de trabajo. Es difícil extrañar a alguien de esa manera, ¿no crees? —Fue su respuesta. Avanzó hasta la puerta y una vez que la abrió, le permitió el acceso al joven extranjero. Kankuro se deshizo de la capucha que llevaba consigo y que cubría parcialmente su cabeza. El ambiente de esa aldea era bastante cálido, pero con su asistencia frecuente como embajador había terminado por acostumbrarse.

—Entonces lo tomaré como un sí.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa baja de la sala. Shizune tenía como costumbre tomar algo de licor al llegar a casa, cosa de la que antes no se podía dar gusto pues Tsunade y Kakashi exigían su atención como asistente el tiempo completo. Naruto también era exigente pero con Shikamaru como compañero el trabajo se aligeraba.

—Tengo entendido que has venido a la ceremonia de graduación de tu sobrino. —comentó Shizune, sirviéndole una taza a Kankuro. El muchacho de la arena sonrió al observar la forma distinguida con la que se movía. Bastante gracil. —Estaré ahí también, con el Hokage y junto a tu cuñado.

—Entonces podremos vernos ahí.

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras bebían un poco. No estaban comprometidos, mucho menos casados pero, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que sí lo estaban. Shizune era una mujer que mantenía costumbres que poco a poco iban evolucionado y Kankuro estaba bien con eso. Su modo tradicional de hacer las cosas era una peculiaridad que admiraba. El color negro le iba de maravilla por esa misma razón.

En realidad el negro se acoplaba perfecto a ambos, si lo pensaba bien.

—Será mejor ir a dormir o mañana no querrás despertarte.

—Ya me conoces a la perfección, ¿no es así?

Como respuesta obtuvo una mano estrechando la suya de manera cariñosa y una sonrisa amable.

* * *

 **¡500 palabras según el contador de Fanfiction! :D**

 **¡Saludos y suerte a todos!**


End file.
